


starry eyes //sheith

by volleycatnika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, keithxshiro, mlm, sheithweekunlimited, shiroxkeith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: Day 1 (1/27): DreamerDay 2 (1/28): LionsDay 3 (1/29): One Last TimeDay 4 (1/30): OrbitDay 5 (1/31): FriendsDay 6 (2/1): DallianceDay 7 (2/2): Free Day





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1 1/27: Dreamer  
#sheithweekunlimited #sfw 

Keith is convinced that he is dreaming. There’s no way any of this could be happening. There’s no way he’s actually here… There’s no way he’s on an alien ship, with both humans and alien alike. Most importantly, there’s no way he is with Shiro. Thanks to the Kerberos mission, a mission the Garrison deems a failure and choses to ignore, Shiro is missing. To those not as hopeful as him, Shiro is dead. To those who do not know Shiro as well as him, he is just a man. He’s just another man that has died. Dying is something that happens a lot to humans. Dying happens on a daily basis to those who put themselves in unusual situations, situations such as fighting wars or traveling to space. 

“Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale,” the dream Shiro asks, with his brows furrowing together in worry. The dream Shiro waits a beat before saying more. “Keith?” 

That’s it. He MUST be dreaming. Ever since Shiro disappeared, Keith forgot parts of him. He forgot the color of Shiro’s eyes, how tall he is and worse of all, he forgot the sound of Shiro’s voice. How could he have forgotten such a deep, comforting sound? Upon realizing that his subconscious managed to remember, Keith can’t help but smile. 

“Keith?” Shiro asks again. “Keith?”

Something knocks into him and bumps his shoulder. Within seconds after the bump, the scene changes. 

Shiro is laying next to him. Shiro is giving him a look a lot like the one the dream Shiro gave him. Is this Shiro real? Or is he another dream Shiro?

“Are you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep.” Shiro asks in a soft voice. 

“I..” Keith whispers, “I had a dream… Or maybe it was a memory? I can’t really tell.” With a shaking hand, he cradles Shiro’s jaw. “This is real, right? You’re really here and I’m really here. We’re really here, together, right?” 

Shiro leans into Keith’s touch. “Yes,” Shiro assures Keith, “We’re really here, together.” Shiro places one of his hands- his Galra tech hand- over Keith’s before saying more. “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

“No,” Keith responds. “I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to lay here and cuddle with you.” 

Shiro laughs. “So dreams make you more in the mood to cuddle, huh? Hopefully you’re not cuddling with me just because a dream scared you. I mean, I wouldn’t completely mind it...” Shiro lets his voice trail off as he realizes that he is rambling. 

Now it’s Keith’s turn to laugh. “Don’t worry, I mostly cuddle with you out of love.”


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 1/28: Lions

#sheithweekunlimited #sfw 

Much to Keith’s annoyance, Red has been acting strange lately. Sure, she usually allows him to pilot her with no problem during battles. However, piloting her for training or just running maintenance checks are a whole different story. 

Keith knows very well that Red can’t make him do anything and he thought that she knew that she couldn’t make him do anything either… But it turns out he is wrong. Whenever Shiro is around, she has the habit of pushing them together. When Shiro isn’t around she has a habit of cuddling up with Black and trying to get Keith to do the same. 

To his surprise, Black isn’t much better. Black is pulling similar antics with Shiro, and seems more insistent than Red. So insistent, that during preparation for a particularly dangerous scouting mission, Black wouldn’t let Shiro pilot her until he hugged Keith goodbye.

With their lion's antics only increasing over the course of the week, Keith and Shiro end up discussing the issue. “It’s clear they’re both up to something,” Shiro says, with a tired sigh. “But I’m not sure what. Any ideas?” 

“I only have one,” Keith responds, with a faint blush on his cheeks, “and it isn’t even a good one.” At this, Shiro raises a quizzical eyebrow and waits for Keith to explain. “You know how Black and Red are always cuddling?” Keith asks, earning himself a “yes” nod from Shiro. “Maybe they want us to… You know… C-Cuddle.” 

To Keith’s surprise, Shiro laughs. “Do you really think that’s it? I hope it is as simple as that. Then again, I kinda hope it isn’t. Otherwise, I’ll feel ridiculous for letting Black boss me around all week.” As Shiro talks, Keith finds himself struggling to tell if Shiro is blushing or if he’s just looking at Shiro’s scar. “It’s worth a shot I suppose.” 

Shiro and Keith cuddle with each other once a day. This gets their lions to stop bugging them… For three days. After three days, the cuddling stops working. 

“We’ve been cuddling! What more could you two possibly want?” Keith hollers at the lions, with a frustrated Shiro standing by his side. Before either Keith or Shiro can process what is going on, the two lions push them closer to each other. There is now just a few inches between them... A few inches that, if the two of them leaned forward, would cease to separate them.

“I think,” Shiro whispers, with his eyes never leaving Keith’s, “they want us to kiss.” 

“Gee I never would have guessed,” Keith responds, with a laugh. After a brief pause, he adds, “And you? What do you want to do?”

“I want to kiss you,” is Shiro’s immediate response. 

“Then kiss me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 1/30 one last time   
#sheithweekunlimited #sfw

“What is something you’d want to do before you die?” Keith asks Shiro, with his eyes never leaving the gorgeous night sky. The question is meant to be lighthearted and simple, yet it isn’t. Yet Keith asks so many things by asking such a question. Would you talk to me before you died? Would you hold me? Would you kiss me? Would you tell me you love me? 

Keith makes his worries known by asking such a question. Do you have to go on the Kerberos mission? Do you really want to go on the Kerberos mission? Will you be careful? If something goes wrong, will you fight? Will you try to find your way back to me? 

“That’s a tough question,” Shiro admits, with a heavy sigh. “It’s a tough question because there are so many things I’d like to do. However, if I only got to do one thing, I’d…” 

Keith hates but also loves how honest Shiro is. 

“I’d kiss you one more time.” 

Shiro kisses him before going on the Kerberos mission...  
Before disappearing.

Shiro seems to make a habit of kissing him, taking risks, disappearing and returning. 

Shiro kisses him before they fight Zarkon.   
Shiro disappears yet again. 

“Are you lost?” Keith wonders out loud. “Or, this time, are you…” Keith can’t bring himself to finish his sentence. 

At times like this, Keith wishes Shiro was a liar.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 1/30: Orbit 

It’s not often that the Paladins get a chance to relax. Due to this, when Allura announces they are taking a week long vacation, they all emit a celebratory shout. Although they will be staying in a friendly planet’s orbit instead of on the planet itself, all of the paladins enjoy themselves. 

They spend a lot of time in the ship’s pool. They spend a lot of time playing card games. They spend a lot of time watching old, strange yet somehow entertaining Altean movies. Most importantly, the spend a lot of time thinking and remembering.

“The planet below us is really blue,” Keith remarks one morning. He and Shiro are the only ones awake. Keith and Shiro are the only two on the ship that aren’t night owls. Keith and Shiro are the only two on the ship that can wake up early without the aid of an alarm clock. 

“It is,” Shiro agrees, sipping what he was told is the alien equivalent of coffee, “In that sense, it is like Earth.” 

A beat of silence passes before either one of them speak. “I miss Earth,” Shiro admits, with a small sigh. “Not that space isn’t cool. It just would be nice to visit a planet that has been dragged into the war against the Galra.” 

“Yeah,” Keith responds, with a sigh of his own. “I miss Earth. I miss Earth, but I don’t miss it that badly. Not in comparison to…” Keith lets his voice trail off. Does he really want to say it out loud? Does he really want to confess right here, right now? 

“To what?” Shiro asks, with a goofy grin on his face. “Don’t leave me hanging, Keith!” 

“I missed you more,” Keith says, speaking so fast that Shiro is barely able to understand what he is saying. “I missed you so much more… I missed you so much that it hurt. I missed you so much that it felt as though my heart was on fire.” Keith doesn’t intend to say so much, but he finds the words tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“Keith…” Shiro replies in a soft voice. “I missed you too. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Shiro sets his cup aside before moving closer to Keith. “I’m here now. I’m here now and I won’t leave unless you want me to.” 

“Then you’re not leaving ever again,” Keith mutters, closing the distance between them and giving Shiro a hug. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I’m glad you want me to stay,” Shiro whispers, before kissing the top of Keith’s head. “I don’t plan on leaving. I don’t plan on letting you go.”

Shiro doesn’t.  
At least not intentionally. 

One minute he is in Black and the next…  
He’s in orbit.

Shiro can’t tell if he’s dreaming.  
Shiro can’t tell if he’s dead.

Shiro can tell that Keith is hurting.  
Shiro can feel a deep ache within his chest.

“I won’t disappear,” Shiro tells himself. “I’ll find my way back to Keith. I’ll find my way back to all of them.:

One minute he is in orbit and the next…  
He’s nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

One minute he is in orbit and the next…  
He’s dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5 1/31 Friends   
#sheithweekunlimited #sfw

Even though flying through space and near death experiences can get tiring, Keith must admit that he is having fun. Back on Earth, he had never been one to seek friendship… In fact, if someone wanted to be his friend, they had to do most of the work. When Keith managed to make a friend his short replies eventually failed to satisfy their interest or he accidentally took his anger out on them, resulting in them leaving him. Back on Earth, the longest Keith was friends with someone was two months. 

It has been different for him in space. 

In space, whether he wants to or not, he is stuck with the same group of people. He is stuck with the same group of people who although fighting for the same thing, have very different personalities. There is Hunk and Pidge who are intelligent and talented. There is Allura and Shiro who are calm and creative (unless the situation involves Slav). There is Coran and Lance who are full of energy and (lame) jokes. Some people, due to their personality are easy for Keith to get along with. Some people (Lance), due to their personality are harder to get along with. 

Out of all people (and aliens) on the ship, there is one person who is the easiest to get along with.  
That person is Shiro. 

“If I wake up to hear Lance singing ‘Single Ladies’ by Beyonce one more time I’m going to punch him in the face,” Keith mutters, earning himself a laugh from a tired looking Shiro. 

“Normally I don’t condone such behavior,” Shiro replies, running a weary hand through his hair. “But I’m willing to make an exception, in this case. How many times has Lance sung this song at two in the morning? Five times?” 

“Close, seven,” Keith responds with a laugh of his own. “Do you think a punch would shut him up? I would just yell at him but that hasn’t worked in the past.” 

“Knowing Lance and his Beyonce obsession, it wouldn’t,” Shiro says with a small sigh. Taking a minute to think, he adds, “I bet if we outsang him he would shut up. Will you sing ‘Single Ladies’ with me, hopefully making it the last time we ever hear this song?”

“Yes,” is Keith’s quick response. 

And that, my friends, is how Keith ended up making a lifelong friend.   
Most importantly, that is how Keith ended up singing “Single Ladies” at two in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6 2/1: Dalliance   
#sheithweek #sfw 

Dalliance  
/noun/  
a casual romantic or sexual relationship   
OR  
a brief or casual involvement with something

“I didn’t think I would see you here again, Troublemaker,” an all too familiar voice remarks, from outside the simulator. Rolling his eyes, all the while wishing he had the simulation already running so he could pretend not to hear him, Keith turns to look at Shiro. 

“And I thought you had better things to do than linger around the simulators, Hotshot,” Keith responds, with a smirk. “Aren’t you the Garrison’s golden boy, or is it all just an act?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Your grades and behavior are great during the day but at night,” Shiro motions to the simulator as he speaks, “You’re a rule breaker. You’re supposed to be asleep. Or, at the very least, you’re supposed to be pretending to be asleep. You could get a detention for this, you know.” 

“I know, you told me yesterday. You also told me to just call you ‘Shiro’ so I have a feeling my actions don’t upset you as much as they should.” At this point Keith is grinning from ear to ear, and so is Shiro. 

“Yeah,” Shiro responds, all the while rubbing the back of his own neck, “I guess I just have a soft spot for pilots with insomnia.” 

At these words, Keith’s smile fades. “Is it that obvious?” 

“No,” Shiro replies, “I’m only able to tell because I have insomnia too. It’s amazing what medicine can do. Or, in my case, what cognitive behavioral therapy can do. Do yourself a favor and pay the med bay a visit tomorrow.”

“Yes, Dad,” Keith quips, letting a smirk form on his face once again. “That is, I’ll go if you beat me in a battle in the flight simulator.” 

“Deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7 2/2 Free Day   
#sheithweekunlimited #sfw

/my free day is going to be a soulmate AU because I love soulmate AUs/

Soulmarks are tricky business, contrary to popular belief. Everyone is born with two circles on their collarbones… Each circle is a different color. One circle relates to you and the other relates to your soulmate. The reason they are so tricky is because you don’t know what the color means to your soulmate. The color could be their favorite color. The color could be their least favorite color. You don’t know until you ask. 

Luckily, figuring out if the person you speak to or not is your soulmate is easy. If they are your soulmate, your circles with temporarily glow green. If they aren’t your circles will temporarily glow red.

Finding your soulmate can be difficult. Finding your soulmate can seem nearly impossible. After all, some people are born blind, some people are born colorblind and some people are far too shy to talk to their potential soulmate. Then there is also the rare occurrence that the soulmate circles fail to form upon birth. When this happens, the soulmate circles form during puberty. Or, in extremely rare cases, the circles only appear after one or both people experience a near death experience.

Shiro is one of those extremely rare cases.  
Keith is one of those extremely rare cases.

Shiro gets his circles after one particularly difficult gladiator fight.   
Keith gets his circles after a particularly difficult battle… A battle that results in him crash landing on a desert planet.

“Do you know a lot about soulmarks?” Keith asks Shiro randomly, one night. The two of them are the only ones awake… The two of them are the only ones that are plagued by nightmares and bitter memories. When Shiro’s only response is a raised eyebrow, Keith explains himself. “I was wondering because I wasn’t born with my circles. I thought I was never going to get them. But when I nearly died in that battle and crash, I got my circles. What do you think it means? Do you think my soulmate has nearly died too?” Keith hates how his voice ends up shaking. “Do you think it is my fault my soulmate nearly died?” 

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice is soft… Soft and soothing. “Soulmarks are complicated. I’m not everyone, including scientists, completely understand them. Don’t beat yourself up about it. I’m sure your circles formed this late for a reason. I’m sure you’re soulmate didn’t nearly die because of you… If they happened to nearly die at the same time, it was probably just a coincidence. If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t get my circles for a long time either.” 

“Really?” Keith asks, immediately curious. “When did you get them? What colors are they?”

Upon picking up Keith’s innocent curiosity, Shiro can’t help but laugh. “I got mine while I was in space. You know, when I was…” Shiro lets his voice trail off to show that he would prefer not to discuss the details. “As for what they look like, I’ll let you see for yourself.” Shiro pulls down his already low cut shirt to expose his collarbones. “Black is my favorite color,” Shiro says, as Keith merely stares at his circles. I’m hoping orange is my soulmate’s least favorite color because I’m not sure if I could respect anyone whose favorite color is orange.” 

“My…” Keith is so surprised. “My circles look the same. My circles look the same and orange is my least favorite color. Do you think…?” Just as Keith lets his voice trail off, Shiro’s circles glow green. And due to a wide eyed stare from Shiro, Keith can guess that his circles are glowing green through his shirt.

“I don’t think, I know. I think part of me knew all along,” Shiro replies, with a warm smile. Keith, who isn’t really sure how to put his thoughts and feelings into words, just smiles back. HIs smile is enough for Shiro. In fact, it is more than enough.


End file.
